


music snobbery

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and a simp, luke is a music snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke watched as Julie hummed along to some random song playing from her headphones. He could hear the heavy bass of the song, as well as Julie's melodic humming as he jumped down from his spot on the counter.Luke walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he managed to grab one of her earbuds, putting it in his own ear. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at the way she blushed.- luke's a music snob but he's also a simp.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	music snobbery

Luke watched as Julie hummed along to some random song playing from her headphones. He could hear the heavy bass of the song, as well as Julie's melodic humming as he jumped down from his spot on the counter. 

Luke walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he managed to grab one of her earbuds, putting it in his own ear. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at the way she blushed. 

"You call that music?" Julie shrugged her way out of his grip, grabbing back her earbud. She sat down on the counter, facing him. 

"Just because you are a music snob doesn't mean everyone is Lucas." Luke scoffed, following her and placing his hands beside her legs. Julie stared at him for a moment before quickly pressing a kiss against his lips. 

"I'm not a music snob." He mumbled against her lips and she smiled before pulling back. "Sure babe. Sure." He scoffed, kissing her again. 

Ok, maybe she had a bit of a point, but he was not going to let her know that. No way in hell. 


End file.
